EPI 0: Introduction
'''CHAPTER 0: INTRODUCTION''' ''"Since the Grand-Martyrdom they have watched over us from their golden spires towering over the endless beauty and breadth of their domain. Elysium. The home of the gods and their millions of angelic servants. I truly believe that one day I will walk with Raziel upon the emerald green hills of Ascagard to be united once more with my kin... Legendary warriors all..."'' -'''Barak Beluile, Standard Bearer and Commander of the Obsidian Legion.''' Welcome brave warriors to the world of Faerodune. The tome you hold is a compilation of efforts by several scholarly '''Tomekeepers''' to condense the thousands and thousands of pages of text that makes up the Codexis Mythos Arcanum. Tirelessly they scoured the dusty volumes and by hand translated and inscribed this tome with Feyblack Ink. Faerodune's '''The Epochs of History''' Faerodune's history has been broken up into '''Eras''' each opened and closed with some kind of world changing event. What follows is a very austere timeline of important Historical events throughout Faerodune's history. '''The Creation (No record of these events)''' ** The '''Sea of Prime Materium '''is a roiling, chaotic, tempest of energies swirling in an infinite black lifeless void. ** A thought, an emotion or feeling tears the fabric of the void open like a sheet and from the gate a mass of pure psychic sentience collides with the Prime Materium and explodes splitting in two large chunks and spewing shrapnel in all directions at a constant velocity giving us the stars. ** The Prime Materium's gravitational orbit pulls the 2 entities into it's orbit. The Energies of the Materium begin to infuse with the masses creating celestial beings of pure energy... ** One of the beings spawned from an emotion or thought of love and kindness. As it winked into existance it's very being shed a light of infinite warmth and luminosity. This Omnipotent being was to be called '''Saroheim.''' ** On the opposite side of the Materium, the other being dwelled. A spawn of hatred, greed, and anger this being began to pull in energies from the Materium as well taking form as a massive churning shadowy abyss of absolute malevolent omnipotence whos very prescence radiated terror, fear, and hatred. This one was to be called '''Nerguhl.''' ** Nerguhl and Saroheim sat on either sides of the Materium never able to meet due to the universes law of negative and positive polarity. ** Eons passed and these Supreme beings began to master the manipulation of the Materium's energies. From this they created the first Demon Lords and Elder Gods. ** Then they constructed the domains of '''Elysium''' the heavenly higher planes as Nerguhl created the dismal chambers and realms of '''Abaddon '''the lower planes of hell. ** The Elder god's of Saroheim were named Saronyx and Sarophym. Saronyx was of the CN alignment and was the god of Arcane Magic whilst Sarophym was of LN alighment and was the god of Divine Magics. Together they tinkered, experimented, and explored the Prime Materium. With their vast Arcane and Divine energy resources they were able to bring order to some of the chaotic energies of the Materium giving birth to '''The Elemental Planes, The Etherium, The Plane of Shadow, and The Astral Plane''' which is what they used to travel between the planes. ** Then one day Sarophym found the core of the materium and it was a solid mass of energies condensed. So he and Saronyx enveloped it in a buffer of Astral Energy and they realized they had found the '''Material Plane''' where all of the energies and elements of the materium focus towards. ** So the eldargods used materials from all of the newlt found planes to create 8 beings. They then breathed Arcane/Divine energy into them giving them life... These were the ''' Archgods '''and they were given the task of creating and nurturing the Material Realm... ** The Archgods: '''Gallo(CG), Myyra(NG), Xian(LG), Niphyra(CN), Nuena(LN), Aaos(LG), Edar'Ru(N), Ozaheim(N) '''molded and manufactured, forged and created for eons until finally they were left with a massive world of pure natural beauty and noone to enjoy it... '''E1: The Age of the Golden Utopia (E1.01 - E1.1346)''' * E1.01-100: The Archgods began to construct '''The Conduit. '''Niphyra breathes a portion of her soul into 2 beings creating the very first sentient race of the world '''the Eladrin'''. Taking note Myyram Xian, and Gallo did the same giving birth to '''Aasimirs''', '''Naga, and Anlithids'''. * E180-300: The extreme energies and powerful materium used to create the sentient races causes their young to mutate and evolve within a single generation... Each generation losing more and more of it's immortal/demi-god/plane touched/ultra divine blood. Soon the world is populated by Elves, Gnomes, Halflings, Dwarves, Rajaka, Iksar, and many others. They live in small peaceful communities where they build temples to honor their gods and live peacefully off the bountiful land. * 350: Agamaar is completed. A massive 60 square mile floating city of gold, and gemstones with bejewled spires piercing the sky at over 800' tall. Now the Demi-gods can come to their acolytes directly. * 540: The Conduit is completed. A large stone altar/gateway from the higher planes to the materium... Saronyx and Sarophym pass through and the gate explodes with great fiery energy as these celestial beings enter the world. The explosion flattens the land burning it to cinders. * 550-800: The era of the God-kin expands as Sarophym and Nyx bestow powerful divine and arcane energies upon certain aspects of the material world creating Demi-gods on the spot. During this time the archgods and the eldergods created around 100-180 demi-gods each with it's own divine domain dedicated to some aspect of the world they had created. Now the mortal folk have evolved into an advanced magically driven civilization and have bolstered their numbers by 3000%. In such great numbers and which such great devotion their faith and love turns into pure divine energy which is collected by saroheim then distributed amongst the immortals via the eldergods. With the divine energy the arch/demi gods can perform powerful miracles for their followers... * 900-905: Niphyra begins to grow jealous of the attention the lower beings recieve. She wants it to return to how it was when it was just the archgods and a few of the mortals. Now theres hundreds of demi-gods and millions of mortals... Her jealousy turns into anger and rage... Her lover a demi-god named Gyliil, god of spring, growth, and flowers and a huge icon in the elven world, grows concerned of her anger seeing how noone has ever really felt the prescence of anger or hatred...ever... He goes to confront Niphyra and she kills him then turns on his temples savagely destroying several elven cities... * 906: Niphyra is captured by Sarophym and imprisoned in the center of the world's largest mountain while the gods figure out what to do... * 906-1200: So for a few centuries she sat and rotted in there. She used her divine powers to carve an elaborate system of tunnels and caverns, she spawned some fauna and flora for her caves, and then one day her anger swelled to a point where she thought she was going to burst... but instead...A voice: "''Ive found you!" ''it was the voice of Wendrigore Demon-Lord of Malevolence and rage. "I have a task for you..." he continued... * 1201-1346: Niphyra went about building a gate much like the conduit but one that would allow beings of the oppisite divine polarity enter. The longer she was exposed to the evil the more she mutated until she was a Black skinned elven woman with the lower torso of a giant black widow spider... She fed off the divine evil energy and it fueled her "I am now ARAKNIAD" she screamed as she pound the last gem into the gateway... * 1346: low rumble followed by a series of low concussions shook the very crust of the planet... Then from somewhere in the East an explosion was heard that literally shattered every pane of glass in the realm. On the horizon a great fireball miles in diameter as the mountains of the Feymount evaporated like dandelion heads. A fiery storm engulfed an area of about 100 square miles... a cloud of black ash and choking smoke enshrouded the world blocking out the sun in hours, when the dust settled the Northern Feymount was nothing but a massive canyon/crevice in the planet's surface... And from within a loud ROAR errupted... '''E2: The Cataclysm''' =